


Lost Bet

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Netorare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Pyrrha pays the price for her loss. Mercury is definitely going to reap the rewards that come with their night together.





	Lost Bet

Pyrrha, a skilled warrior and a woman of destiny, lost against Mercury. There was no changing it, not when the rematch against her nemesis was refereed by Weiss and senior colleagues. This unofficial fight was recorded and done live in front of an audience. The news of this result spread through Beacon like a Grimm horde.

Friends assured the warrior this was nothing; nobody could keep a perfect winning streak. Although comforted by their words, the gal was not pleased with the result for a different reason. Mercury also knew which was why after his win, he taunted, “Don’t forget to hit the showers before you get another ass whooping.”

Unknown to most, Pyrrha followed the victor’s command, took a shower later that evening. In casual clothes, she left the school. She made sure to leave a note behind in the room, notify members of Team Juniper that she would be out for the evening. Pyrrha was sure they didn’t take this well, especially when they called her Scroll, her smartphone. Most of them were from Jaune, her best _male_ friend. Of all people, she did not want to talk to him about a trip that took her into downtown Vale.

The redheaded warrior headed straight for a motel, one beige structure with huge walls covered in windows and doors. This building was actually decent compared to the unsanitary mess that was the neighborhood. According to her source, this was where gangster bosses and kingpins gathered at for unannounced vacations. Although there was no crime involved on her part, this motel would screen her evening activities.

Pyrrha checked in the front desk for a reservation. When the attendant found it, she was given directions and a key card. The warrior hurried through several hallways, passed many doors, trekked down the dark carpet. Cigar smoke and the smell of bitter liquor conquered the air. She pushed on until she stopped in front of one door, then swiped her card across the doorknob’s mechanical slider to make it click open.

“Hey, you’re finally-.”

The warrior swung the door closed. The collision created a bang that made the room’s occupant jump. Pyrrha turned to see a silver-haired lad look at her, frazzled by her loud entrance.

“Shit, was that necessary?”

“Well, you never know who’s watching.” Pyrrha ignored her mistake and grabbed her monochrome baseball cap to throw it down, free long strands of crimson hair. After dropping her bag, she pulled down the edge of her dark-gray shirt jacket to straighten out wrinkles.

“Exactly who’s going to look for you on a school night? With that getup, not even guys would want to ask you for a drink, although the pants is a bold choice.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes as the other room occupant, Mercury, share his thoughts. The one she lost to earlier today, the exchange student, stood before her in a dark jacket. His own jeans were blue, but looser than hers - this comparison made her more embarrassed about her fashion choice.

The warrior leaned against a wall. She looked around to see a single, white bed stand at one end of the room. There was a clothes drawer supporting the weight of a big, black television. A different, brown door to her left likely blocked the way to a small bathroom. Altogether, this room appeared decent. It was the company that made this environment toxic and intolerable.

“Look,” Pyrrha huffed. “I’m not here to talk. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Now hold on there. We actually have a reason to talk first.” Mercury sat at the bottom portion of the bed. He patted the spot next to him with one hand. Just to humor him, Pyrrha sat next to the taller man with crossed arms.

“So what do we need to talk about?”

“Why you’re here.” Mercury propped hands against the bed and leaned back. “Honestly, I didn’t expect you to fulfill our agreement, but it’s hard not to hope someone with your good looks would come by. And don’t worry, my backup plan was to call a lady friend and take your place

Pyrrha frowned. Her partner corrected, “And no, she’s not a hooker. We’ve been friends for a long time. At most, we would get together for the benefits since she already has a crush on someone older, more mature than me.”

Mercury smirked, “Speaking of old, just admit you’re really here to find more about Cinder. It’s the whole reason why we had a fight with strings attached in the first place.”

The warrior disliked the victor’s definition of their duel, but he was right. Pyrrha desired information on Cinder, obtain clues for various reasons. One was to verify a hunch that involved rumors and the ‘older’ woman’s odd habits. The best informants on this topic were classmates hailing from her homeland, Emerald and Mercury. The latter, Pyrrha believed, could offer more with the least amount of trouble.

As events played out, she didn’t expect to lose and owe a favor. Denial of this service would have been dishonorable to her and disadvantageous for her mission. In the end, the warrior resorted to an alternative strategy: seduce the information out of him with her dignity intact.

Pyrrha regained focus and sighed, “I wouldn’t deny that. But I was hoping the one evening we spent together wouldn’t take place in a hotel room, on a bed.”

“If we did it anywhere else, it would have been awkward.” Mercury scooted his ass up the bed. Pyrrha flinched when his hands met her shoulders. “And remember, we spend one night together in here. Body contact was also a requirement, but really, what’s so bad about a massage and cuddling?”

The victorious silver head did share the same details before they made their deal. Pyrrha knew better than to expect their interactions to be simple. Luckily, this arrangement also presented her right to deny any acts deemed too much or inappropriate; she planned to scream rape if necessary.

However, nothing drastic happened for the next hour. All Mercury did was tend to her shoulders with firm hands for a pleasant massage. Hints of sweet cologne further enhanced the delight of this time, but Pyrrha never let down her guard. She also tried to probe information out of the man with small talk, an effort that proved more frustrating than dealing with a caffeine-hyped Nora.

“So yeah, if you ever need to go shoe shopping, you should go there. Cinder tends to frequent there with Emerald and buy all sorts of durable footwear.”

The warrior smiled, feigned appreciation. “Thanks, I’ll consider that for another day.” Although the information was useful - if she needed some additional combat heels, Pyrrha marked this as another failed attempt. She decided to move on with, “What about her weapons? She uses a wooden bow that could split into blades, but the design looks too rigid.”

“Probably needs to get that checked by a blacksmith. Can you think of someone who’ll do a good job for less lien than the other places are charging right now?”

Pyrrha gritted her teeth. Although the pair still had several more hours to go before bedtime, she considered sleeping much earlier just to get the night over with. Any perverted attempts during that time, she predicted, was to end in ‘unconscious’ acts of violent.

“By the way, Cinder made her bow in Mistral. Did you also make your shield and spear there back when you attended Sanctum Academy?”

The warrior’s thought process came to a halt. Panic rushed through her mind and veins for a moment until she calmed down, adjusted back into a composed appearance. “How did you know I went to that school?”

“Cinder told me. Apparently, she knows a lot about you more than you do her.”

Mercury’s hands slid off of the shirt’s fabric to touch Pyrrha’s skin. Although this would have prompted her to lash out, the warrior had all her attention on a greater concern.

“How much does she know about me?”

“Probably more than you would feel comfortable about. It’s only fair, she would want to research the background of a famous competitor.” The silver-haired lad slid a hand down her side, pressed hard enough so the pressure would send jolts through the nerves of her skin and muscles. “Kind of ironic since you tried to learn more about her by using me, right?”

The question lit a flame in the warrior’s chest. She prepared to shove the lecherous masseur away and storm out.

“And she also found some arrest records tied to your name.”

Pyrrha froze out of fear. She cursed herself for this mistake, reacting in a way that would confirm this information true.

“Who knew one of Mistral’s prodigy kids had some bad runs with the law.” Mercury brought both hands up to fiddle with one of the warrior’s buttons, begin undressing. “It’s strange that all of them happened when you were hanging out with some party crashers. You defended them, especially the leaders, all boys who grew up to be some heavy-duty criminals.”

When he finished his last word, Mercury undid the final button. The shirt flaps parted to reveal an orange bra supporting two large breasts, perky melons. As one hand went up to squeeze a tit, the other ran down a leg. The fingernails bit into the fabric enough to leave a tingling sensation. Pyrrha closed her eyes and tried to not moan, hold back the one on the verge of escaping her throat.

“It’s too bad they all ratted you out. If it wasn’t for your corporate ties, those incidents would have been all over the newspapers.”

The warrior’s breath hitched as her tit rotated with Mercury’s hand. Weak gasps jumped from her mouth when the fingers flicked against the tip. Maintaining this show of defiance became difficult, especially when the second hand unfastened the button and zipper that are at the front of her jeans. Its finger slipped past the waistline, shoved into a tight crevice until it reached her hot, moist snatch.

Assaulted from two fronts, Pyrrha endured it all. As she blamed this on blackmail, a long-forgotten desire unearthed from the back of her mind.

“Is that why you cling to that Jaune guy like a lovesick Beopup?” Mercury snickered. “Got sick of the exciting life? That addiction never goes away unless you end up in a wheelchair or some godforsaken retirement home.”

“Wh-what do you know?” the warrior huffed. She spread her legs when the digits insider her pussy dug deep, penetrated like a small dildo. Her body shook as it lost stamina from the rubs focused on her tender spots. “Don’t give me that psyche evaluation shit, it makes you sound like an asshole.”

“True, I can be a bit unpleasant.” Mercury slid his hand out of the snatch. He raised it to show Pyrrha its glistening skin, her wetness. “But I’m saying this out of sympathy because at our age, everyone is young, hard, and full of cum. It’s only torture when you force yourself to stop and settle down.”

The lad wiped his damp digits against the bed sheets. He wrapped both hands around Pyrrha’s head to pull her in, have their lips meet. The surprised warrior gagged when his tongue invaded her mouth. She did not return the kiss, but could not find it in herself to push him away.

After he probed her mouth with soft smooches, Mercury pulled away. Out of instinct, Pyrrha tried to follow his tongue, but stopped herself. Ashamed, she sniffled and watched her partner stand up. It was hard to ignore the bulge at his crotch.

“So do us a favor and enjoy this.” The tall lad grabbed this partner’s jeans. One yank slid it off, exposed firm thighs and slender legs. The undressing also showed her green panty and its wet, middle section. “Unless you want to leave now.”

The shy Pyrrha crossed legs and hugged her chest as a bad attempt to cover up. “It’s not that easy when you have my entire background on some file.”

“And you think that’s my fault?” Mercury unzipped his jacket. He threw the article onto the floor so he could lift the edges of his sleeveless, white shirt up and off of his head. His sculptured front - an athlete’s build - perked Pyrrha’s interests. “I just repeated what Cinder gossipped to only me and other close friends. Any concerns you have about people knowing anything, take it up with her.”

The news dashed the victim’s hopes for permanent secrecy. She was also becoming fed up with her inability to control the situation. And yet, still frail from the chain of sudden events, she didn’t react when her partner pushed down his pants and boxers. She remained confused, distressed until strong hands pulled the lower portion of her body over the bed’s edge.

“Hey, forget about Cinder. You’ll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow.”

Pyrrha’s mouth fell when she saw a slab of meat dangle from her roomate’s crotch. It took only one glance for her to see its extraordinary feature wasn’t its length, but girth - practically a beer bottle. Silver hair poked out from the base. The male was naked and ready to have sex with her (but she didn’t notice his robo leg).

Mercury rubbed her thighs, tried to help relax for the eventual penetration. “Scared?”

“How can I not be? It’s been a while and...and I didn’t expect to do it with a stranger.”

“But you want to do it with the guy who leans on you like a crutch?” The unpleasant lad rubbed his cock’s warm underside against the pussy like a hot dog slipping through a mustard-covered bun. “Well, you’re still free to go, which does not seem like a good idea when you’re still wet here. Unless you’re willing to explain to your crush what happened and find the nerve to ask for help, I’m the best chance you have for getting off.”

Pyrrha’s lips creased into a line; she was unsure what to do with this dilemma. In an unexpected move, Mercury remarked, “And there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re not even a damn virgin waiting for the right man to make that first time special. This is all about unwinding, forgetting about the daily crap we get in that institution.”

Pyrrha gasped when the cockhead pressed into her clitoris. The small jolt proved she had become sensitive from both foreplay and rediscovery of an unrestrained sex drive. Worse, her partner’s reasoning was - to her dismay - sound based on every reason she could think of with her current state of mind.

The warrior spent several seconds to think of any alternatives. When none came and more heat rose from her loins, Pyrrha tilted her head and closed eyes.

“Until I cum, that’s it. If you can’t release before or at the same time, finish by yourself.”

“Damn, that is unfair for so many reasons.” Mercury smirked and adjusted his stance until the tip of his dick aimed right at the target. He pulled the panty cloth aside to uncover the vagina’s lips and small tufts of scarlet hair. “And wow, didn’t even shave. It looks like you really were going for the long game. It’s too bad Jaune isn’t the one to break your dry spell.”

Pyrrha prepared her own insult for the man. The words never made it out of her mouth when the cock speared into the opening. Her toes curled as her inner walls spread open. Many months of cold showers and masturbation could not compare to this, the real thing. Waves of pleasure rocked the warrior’s body as the penis squeezed through the tighter parts of her hole. When the dick had filled the entire space, the receiver squirted love juices all over its length.

“That’s right, just take it in stride.” Mercury’s moans mixed with his lover’s. He reached over to unclasp the front lock of the orange bra. When the beautiful milkers spilled out, he grasped one hard until the soft, excess skin spilled out of his fingers. “Were you always this tight? It feels tight and hot, oh damn, that grip is just inhuman.”

Pyrrha was sure the heat he felt radiated from her boiling blood. She wasn’t sure the abstinence was responsible when she shared this experience with past suitors. These curious thoughts vanished once Mercury moved his hips, pumped his dick into her hole missionary style. Ecstatic, she mewled and quivered. Her insides tightened, fluids ran out; she came again.

Minutes of breeding passed before the male flipped her over. On her front, Pyrrha continued to take the hard poundings with hands pinned against the bed. She felt distorted, submissive in this doggystyle pose.

“Damn, those jeans got the shape just right.” Mercury intensified his thrusts to smack his hips against the ass, make it jiggle. Whenever he pulled out, he did it up to the tip before ramming the entire length back inside.  “If we didn’t meet tonight, I’m sure if not Jaune, you might have looked for some lucky bastard.”

Pyrrha didn’t dignify the question with a response. However, she went through another orgasm and lost control of her voice. She endured countless more while Mercury made some random quotes (pillow talk in motion). He even shared that he was a bastard to a man he killed; he was an amputee reliant on the support of a robotic leg. Such random facts fueled her sex drive; she could not - to herself - deny she had a thing for bad boys.

After many position changes, Pyrrha found it hard to stop. She even rode Mercury cowgirl by herself, smacked her shapely ass against his hips. Squeals and howls came out of her throat; she no longer cared about her pride. Her performance was enough for the bottom man to finally ejaculate, shoot a fresh load of semen inside.

“I can make a condom out of my Aura, so don’t worry. We can do this for as long as you want.”

That phrase had Pyrrha remember her earlier deal, the one where she planned to leave after one orgasm. This broken oath didn’t concern her, she enjoyed this too much to stop and be bothered to think about anyone else, specifically a certain boy she once pined for.

This lovemaking resumed until the morning. When it was time for class, they both spent time in the shower, engage with flexible stand-up sex under a cool stream of water. They took turns making excuses about the unclean spots constantly covered in their fluids just to stay in longer. This wet playtime went on throughout the entire afternoon.

When her Scroll rang later, Pyrrha ignored it because she was busy giving her lover a blowjob. Her tongue and fingers addressed the asshole and scrotum. Mercury certainly enjoyed this as he bent over one side of a chair. Semen erupted from his hole once the warrior found and stroke his prostate with slow, heavy fingering.

For twenty-four hours, Pyrrha damned the outside world so she could relive her streak as a decadent, naughty slut. Mercury complied with his own efforts that left her breasts bruised, buttocks red, and front skin stained with cum. The last mark he gave her, before she left with pussy full of his cum, were two sentences. One across her breasts had his phone number, the second was ‘Mercury’s Cum Dumpster’ scrawled on her ass.

Pyrrha kept these markings as tramp stamps, never bothered to erase them. She wanted to keep them as reminders for Mercury and herself on how their secret relationship started. The warrior even planned to show Jaune one day, take sadistic glee from the sight of the horrified face he would make when that day arrived,

 

**Author's Note:**

> Athough the ending hints at a sequel, this is more of a one-shot. If anyone would like to see a sequel, be sure to share that fact later. Till then, happy fapping.


End file.
